


Making Memories

by lasairfhiona



Series: Finding Love [8]
Category: CSI: Miami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-26
Updated: 2010-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-13 09:24:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Horatio watches Kerri and Kyle</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Memories

Horatio dropped his keys and put his gun away as he came in the door.  Going in search of his wife, he couldn't help but shake his head when he found Kerri and Kyle sitting on the floor surrounded by boxes with piles of tissue paper littering the ground between them, giggling like kids. Glass ornaments were sitting gingerly on the coffee table waiting for him to get home so they could decorate the tree together. Not wanting to interrupt, he stood in the shadows and watched as Kerri unwrapped another ornament, telling Kyle its history as she did.  He remembered the ornament she was telling his son about.  It was the hand blown ice cream cone he'd gotten for their first Christmas together to commemorate their meeting at the creamery in Central Park. He wondered how many stories Kyle had already heard about the ornaments that marked their life together the first time or hers and Amy's.  He'd have to find a special ornament or two for them to mark this year as their first Christmas together as a family. Maybe he'd plan a surprise trip to New York for them to see Amy and start a new tradition.


End file.
